The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant, botanically known as Echinacea purpurea, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Virgin’.
The new Echinacea originated from an open-pollination of an unnamed selection of Echinacea purpurea, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Echinacea purpurea, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Echinacea was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated open-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands in 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new Echinacea by divisions in a controlled environment in Hummelo, The Netherlands since 2005, has shown that the unique features of this new Echinacea are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.